Piedra del Alba
by The Blue Mind
Summary: El poder del Cielo vuelve a jugar con las vidas de los Nefilims, serán esta nueva generación de chicos, capaces de cumplir la misión que se les ha encomendado?


**1**

**Un nuevo hogar**

Los primeros rayos del sol en Idris rosaban la piel color arena en la cama, estos atravesaban el vidrio de la ventana, como mortíferos aguijones de alacrán, llenando de calidez la habitación, despertando el cuerpo enrollado y tendido en una sábana blanca, la imagen era muy parecida a la de un capullo de oruga que está a punto de convertirse en una hermosa mariposa a diferencia que lo que salía de este era una maraña de pelo castaño, seguido de una cara llena de somnolencia , dos ojos de color avellana fueron abriéndose despacio dejando entrar pequeños destellos de luz, y el cuerpo que antes estaba inmóvil, se estiraba de arriba abajo, para quitarse la pereza.

"¿Hora?" pensó mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, busco con la mirada en el buró, cerca de la ventana, un pequeño rectángulo azul, que hacia tic tac, "6:45" instintivamente con un bostezo, paso sus manos por la cara, para luego estirar su cabello hacia atrás "un momento… 6:45? ¡Demonios!" salió hecha un bólido agarrando lo que pudo en su paso, un par de jeans, botas, camisa? " donde demonios esta la camisa?" la vio sobre una lámpara sobre la pared, la tomo y salió de la habitación, con la misma rapidez logro vestirse camino a la puerta de la casa y el último detalle la chaqueta de pana negra en el perchero junto a la puerta "¡Listo!".

El frio aire golpeaba en su cara pero no dejó de correr como desquiciada hasta el Gard, resultaba que solo hasta hace pocas semanas, había recibido una carta, que manifestaba, el reclamo sobre sobre la tutela de su persona, debido a que aún era menor de edad y no tenía el derecho a manejar la herencia de su familia hasta cumplir 18 años, esta persona que se mencionaba como pariente cercano, no había dado señales de vida, durante 6 años y ahora a una año de ser mayor de edad, reclama una tutela a punto de terminar "me resulta absurdo e innecesario" fueron las palabras de la carta de apelación que había enviado.

"Belly!" por fin logro llegar a las oficinas a tiempo y mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, una chica de cabello lacio y rubio, corría desesperadamente tras ella gritándole por su nombre, "Vas justo a traer la resolución?" pregunto aun recuperando el aliento, ella contestó con un simple movimiento de cabeza diciendo sí.

Caminaron juntas hasta la oficina central, a entrar la recepcionista, le dio una sonrisa y les preguntó en que les podía ayudar, estas explicaron que venían por la carta de resolución de un caso de apelación de tutela "Nombre y Apellido" dijo con la misma amabilidad, dejando el labial que acababa de aplicarse en el escritorio.

"Anabelle Goldsight" contestó, viendo como los labios de la recepcionista dejaban marcas en sus dientes del mismo color rojo carmesí, "No logro entender el uso de maquillaje para una persona que trabaja como cazador de sombra" dijo refiriéndose a su amiga, cuando la mujer se levantó y se fue.

Anabelle, siempre había sido la mejor cazadora de su generación, al graduarse, recibió la medalla humnia cum honore y otras cosas más, pero su imagen era totalmente la de un jovencito, cabello corto, ropa holgada, muy diferente a su mejor amiga Kathia Branwell, que con su rubia y larga cabellera era capaz de hacer perder la concentración de un varios pelotones de cazadores, los hombres embobados y la mujeres llenas de envidia.

"Supongo que como es un trabajo de oficina, te embadurnas en la cara lo que se te plazca" contestó a secas Kathia porque la recepcionista venia de regreso, esta les entregó la carta y volvió a sentase, tomando de nuevo el labial. "No la piensas abrir? Ábrela ahora." Anabelle había pensado en abrirla en su casa, pero sabía perfectamente que su amiga no la dejaría hacerlo, por lo que accedió tranquilamente.

"Anabelle Juliana Goldsight:

Bla bla bla bla bla (…)

Sobre la apelación de su tutela, se le informa que ha sido rechazada, por falta de fundamentos reales que impidan, que una familiar se convierta en su tutor absoluto, hasta que usted cumpla la edad de 18 años.

Por lo tanto, usted posee 24 horas, para mudarse a lugar asignado por dicho tutor, sus bienes, es decir su casa en Alicante y la Solariega de los Goldsight, será incautada mientras adquiera la mayoría de edad.

Hora de Salida 6:00 am

Lugar de llegada: Los Ángeles, California, Instituto Alberdic Goldsight

Fecha: 18 de …"

La carta les dejó mudas durante el trayecto hacia sus casas, hasta que Kathia rompió el silencio, "California es muy lejos, es en otro continente, como puede tu tutor ser tan desconsiderado y no tener en cuenta que jamás has salido de Idris? Ni siquiera cuando tus padres vivían" Ambas habían sido amigas desde los 10 años, sus padres también habían sido amigos entre sí, y cuando Anabelle quedó huérfana, los Branwell decidieron hacerse cargo de ella sin interferir en sus decisiones, aunque ellos hubieran querido adoptarla, respetaron sus deseos de vivir en su propia casa, mantener su apellido y pertenencias, con la única condición de llegar, donde ellos a diario y hacer por lo menos un tiempo de comida ahí.

El día a pesar de todo transcurrió rápido, desayunaron con los padres de Kathia informando de la resolución y a pesar del cariño que tenían por ella y la iban a extrañar, creyeron que era una buena idea, que viaja y conviviera con una familiar "Tómalo de esta manera querida, solo es un año, disfruta, conoce, y después puedes tomar la decisión de regresar a Idris o no" le dijo Martha, mientras su hija berrinchaba, que ella no tenía más opción de regresar después de un año.

"Disfrutar? Más bien a trabajar, los reportes establecen que América es el sector, con peor orden de submundos, no digamos Estados Unidos" decía resignada Anabelle.

El Señor Branwell bajo el periódico que estaba leyendo, "Has de darte cuenta luego, que California, es el estado donde menos acciones toman los cazadores de sombras, al parecer los submundos simplemente quieren disfrutar del sol y buen clima" dijo con tono tranquilizador, "Excepto los vampiros ellos si no disfrutan del sol, pero si el clima nocturno".

El resto de la tarde empacó con ayuda del Kathia, ordenó su cuarto, limpio la cocina, lavo los baños, pensó que si dejaba todo simplemente como estaba, cuando regresara no encontraría una casa, sino nidos de ratones y cucarachas, y esas últimas, le resultaban un delirio con solo verlas.

"Vas a cenar aquí?" preguntó Anabelle, doblando las últimas camisas, mientras lo hacía, reflexionaba en hecho de que la mayoría de camisas que tenía eran azules o blancas y con talle de hombre, todo este tiempo a pesar de ser mujer, no había brotado ni una pizca de femineidad.

Kathia pareció ignorar la pregunta y siguió viendo hacia fuera de la ventana sentada en el Alfeizar de esta. "Piensas regresar no?" le dijo después de un rato, Anabelle pareció dudar y solo sonrió con un pequeño atisbo de afirmación, los ojos grises de la señorita Branwell, se opacaron de preocupación, pero Anabelle no lo notó pues estaba ensimismada en lograr meter toda la ropa posible en una maleta 70 libras.

"ANABELLE GOLDSIGHT!" gritó exasperada Kathia, los ojos color avellana de Anabelle ser abrieron de par en par, por la sorpresa, "Todo este tiempo, te vi como mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi sangre aunque no lo fueras, pero mi corazón no solo te vio así" esta comenzó a caminar hacia ella, el movimiento rítmico que llevaba, hacía que su cabellera rubia ondeara con cada paso.

Los ojos de Anabelle se abrieron aún más después de las palabras de su amiga y sus cejas se trazaron dos arcos de estupefacción "Que?... estas bromeando no Kath, si es una broma realmente me pillaste, esta fue buena…" sus palabra quedaron cortadas, ya que Kathia había estrellado sus labios con los de ella, simplemente no lo podía creer, que pesadilla era esta, "_no es un sueño_" pensó, se volvió una piedra y apretó los labios, por más que su amiga intentara besarla con frenesí, era como estar besando una pared. Lentamente se alejó, sin mirarla a los ojos, salió del cuarto, antes de irse le dijo que se cuidara y regresara pronto.

Treinta minutos antes de las seis de la mañana, Anabelle había salido de su casa, junto con los Branwell que iban a dejarla hasta el Gard, todos excepto Kath, la despedida fue corta y llena de felicidad, ni una lágrima, para ella resultaba mejor, incluso en el funeral de sus padres, no soltó ni una sola.

"Esta caja es para el instituto y esta para ti." Dijo el encargado del portal. "El inquisidor dice que es tu regalo de despedida, gracias a tus servicios prestado. Ahora si pasa." Las puertas de marco dorado, forradas de terciopelo ocre, se abrieron dejando pasar un resplandor blanquecino, que los cegó por un minuto, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras atravesaba el portal.

"HOLA!" escucho decir a muchas voces al llegar a un salón repleto de libros, _"La biblioteca" _pensó, a ver los rostros, con cara de sorpresa, asumió que tal vez en el camino al portal atravesó energía negativa y giro instintivamente con una daga ya en mano "No hay nada" exclamó dándose la vuelta de nuevo, todos seguían con la misma cara de asombro.

"Eres Anabelle Goldsight?" preguntó una chica con un moño en la cabeza, había visto como las adolescentes en Seúl se recogían en el pelo, en una revista de Kath y de hecho ella se parecía mucho a una de ellas, Anabelle asintió con la cabeza. "Pero si pareces un chico!... Aunque uno muy atractivo he de decir," otro chico de cabello negro le dio un codazo a la chica y le sonrió, "discúlpala siempre suele decir lo primero que le viene a la cabeza, yo soy Eliot Blackport y la gran bocona, Denisse Amourcut," esta le hizo un puchero muy gracioso y le sonrió también, sus ropas parecían de lo más ordinaria, suponía que fuera de Idris tenían que vestir como cualquier mundano, "está es la biblioteca del instituto, el Señor Goldsight, no está, hoy tuvo que hacer un viaje rápido a otro estado pero estará aquí pasado mañana," apresuradamente entro en el salón una señora regordeta y sonriente con una bandeja llena de bocadillos, "Ella es mi abuela, Eleonor Blackport, tiende a cuidarnos a todos, como podrás ver, ya quiere comenzar a alimentarte, si no te cuidas en un par de días quedaras hecha un globo" la señora le miró sarcásticamente a su nieto y le ofreció comida a Anabelle y gustosamente comió.

El Instituto daba un aire a al Gard solo que extrañamente se veía iluminado, todo daba un aire a limpio y ordenado, "Mi hermana no soporta la oscuridad" dijo Denisse, que le daba el recorrido por el lugar, "por eso todo esta tan blanco, por lo menos las partes por donde pasa más tiempo, en este pasillos están, los dormitorios de los mayores, aceptaron darnos privacidad, por lo menos Thony logró convencerlas, de que ya no éramos unos niños y necesitábamos nuestro propio espacio."

Subieron dos pisos más en un ascensor, "Aquí es, el sector de los Jóvenes, este piso y el de arriba, debajo de este, están las salas de entrenamiento, la sala de armas, abajo del instituto esta la garaje, te sorprenderías de todo lo que hay abajo" el pasillo era más oscuro que el anterior, con las cortinas cerradas, suelo de madera, todo se veía acogedor "ese es tu cuarto y este de acá es el mío" Denisse la empujó y entró al último cuarto nombrado, "que te diviertas," cerrando su puerta tras ella, Anabelle caminó arrastrando las maletas a su nueva habitación, al abrir la puerta escuchó a la otra chica gritándole desde la otra habitación "El Almuerzo es a las doce en punto, si no bajas a tiempo, te las veras con Ili y no te agradara mucho" y regresó a su habitación. "_Quién demonios es Ili?_" susurró para ella misma.

El cuarto era un poco más grande que el de su casa en Idris, la cama con sabanas de seda dorada, le parecían horrendas, detestaba el dorado y la seda, pero por lo demás le encantó, la ventana del cuarto era inmensa y tenía televisor, en Idris por alguna razón los aparatos electrónicos no funcionaban, en clases le habían dicho que era debido a las runas, pero como no le interesaba, no preguntó más, pero ahora podía ver qué era eso, lo encendió, paso los canales sin interés alguno, música, noticias, muñecos animado y se detuvo a ver unos, donde una chica luchaba con una gran espada y mataba monstruos, quedó embobada, jamás se imaginó que fuera entretenido.

"Disfrutas ver nuestra realidad, desde una pantalla" se levantó de la cama de un brinco y vio quien estaba en el marco de la puerta, "Lo siento por no tocar, pero es la regla de Eleonor, estas retrasando el almuerzo"

"Lo olvidé completamente, Tanto tiempo ha pasado?" dijo calzándose las botas para seguir lo a la puerta. Los ojos de Eliot eran de un café casi negro, creería que eran negros, pero en un libro leyó que eso no era posible, las facciones le resultaban finas como una buena y fina porcelana china.

"La televisión, provoca la pérdida de tiempo, sin que uno lo note" Eliot se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, Anabelle lo siguió, aun se sentía desubicada pero sabía que con el tiempo se acostumbraría, "Encuentras el lugar de tu gusto?" Ella hizo una mueca como diciendo más o menos "No te gusta hablar mucho?"

Trato de no parecer sorprendida, pero lo estaba, fue una pregunta que no vio venir, "No, simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a hablar más de lo necesario" contestó viendo al frente para parecer desinteresada, todo el tiempo había hablado solo con pocas personas, sus entrenadores, los Branwell, de hecho con la única que hablaba de cualquier cosa era Kathia, un retorcijón le recorrió desde el estómago a la garganta dejándola sin aire, al recordar la última noche en Alicante.

"Te encuentras bien? Parece como si te fueras a desmayar," esta hizo caso omiso a lo que Eliot le había dicho y subió al ascensor.

El Almuerzo fue reconfortante, Denisse resultaba ser agradable y todo lo que decía o hacia era gracioso, Eliot disfrutaba de cada palabra con una sonrisa moderada, y Eleonor cuando se reía aplaudía al mismo tiempo, Anabelle se tapaba la sonrisa con el dorso de la mano y miraba a otro lado, "_un gesto muy masculino_" pensó la otra chica que a pesar de hacer broma tras broma observaba como se comportaba.

"Sabes…" se atrevió a decir, la pequeña chica de ojos un poco rasgados, que ya no sostenía su cabello con un moño alto si no con dos coletas, "por más que, yo sepa que eres una mujer, no me pareces una, reaccionas como chico, gesticulas como chico, y caminas como un chico delicado y con estilo, eres marimacha?" Anabelle se ahogó con el bocado de pollo que tenía en la boca y Eliot pareció disfrutar el momento.

"_Realmente parezco un hombre?"_ pensó mientras se palmeaba ligeramente el pecho para lograr tragar la comida de una vez "No me siento físicamente atraída a las mujeres, si eso contesta tu pregunta, y pues de cómo me veo… supongo que no todas las mujeres podemos ser femeninas, es como la belleza unos la tienen otro simplemente no, así es esto de la femineidad, unas lo son otras, como yo no."

Denisse se sintió un poco apenada, pero después de unos minutos siguió con sus conversaciones habituales. Anabelle pensó durante un rato, si esa era la razón por del porque Kath se había enamorado de ella, "_Tremendo lio_" concluyó para sí misma, como había terminado ya de comer se levantó con todo y su plato para llevarlo a la cocina, Eleonor le dijo que no se molestara en hacerlo, pero insistió tanto en que sentía incómoda dejando que otros limpiaran lo que ella hacía, que simplemente camino fuera del comedor a la cocina "_Es enorme_" pensó, era el doble del tamaño de su cuarto, todo era de un metálico resplandeciente, "de seguro que es de plata!" afirmo en voz alta.

"Lo es, claro que es de plata, no has escuchado que todo lo que un cazador posee tiene que tener como uso final ser útil en un combate?" Claro que lo había escuchado, ella lo ponía muy en práctica, "con respecto a Denisse" dijo poniendo los platos junto al fregadero "ella simplemente es así, desde pequeña ha dicho lo que piensa, sin guardarse nada."

Anabelle solo le sonrío y de manera automática tomó el siguiente plato y lo enjabonó igual que el suyo, Eleonor, la dejó lavarlos, sin reprochar, una ayuda de vez en cuando no caía mal, sus manos comenzaban a lucir signos de la edad, las venas se le saltaban y sus dedos se veían gruesos como si se fueran encogiendo, por otro lado el cabello que una vez había sido de negro azabache en su juventud, hoy poseía destellos blancos o grises.

Ambas estaban haciendo las cosas en total silencio y llevaban ya un largo tiempo así. "La verdad es que nunca pensé que verme así, fuera algo que confundiera a las personas," dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio de hace algunos minutos antes, "por lo menos no hasta ayer"

"Hay momentos en nuestra vida, donde otras cosas, se vuelven más importantes que uno mismo, yo fui así, mientras era una joven cazadora, lo emocionante, era luchar, para eso había entrenado casi toda mi vida, pero después de un tiempo, otras cosas se volvieron prioridad y todo cambio" La señora hablaba con los ojos fijos en la naranja que partía en rodajas. "Antes que tu llegaras, Anthony hablo mucho de ti, de tus padres, incluso vimos las fotos en el escritorio en la biblioteca, tu estas muy pequeña aun y nos hicimos una idea de cómo podías ser, así que nos sorprendimos cuando no resultaste como pensábamos."

"Supongo que sí, el convertirme en la mejor cazadora, no me dejo tiempo de pensar en nada más… y el no tener una madre que me sirviera de modelo, creo que también influye." Anabelle no acostumbraba a mencionar a sus padres, evitaba hacerlo en cualquier circunstancia, pero ese día se sentía extrañamente nostálgica. "Bueno termine, así que con su permiso, me retiro."

"Anabelle?" Esta se giró pues estaba ya saliendo de la cocina, "estas muy cansada como para salir esta tarde" la chica contesto que no lo estaba, pero su humor estaba por los suelos "_Ahora la señora me va a decir que tengamos una cita, porque me parezco a un novio de su juventud_" dijo sarcásticamente para sí "Muy bien, me haces el favor de buscar a Denisse, se molestaría si no la llevamos" Anabelle movió la cabeza levemente diciendo sí, "_Genial tendré una cita doble, donde me dirán lo apuesta y masculina que soy._"

Supuso que Denisse estaría en su habitación, pues durante el almuerzo, había comentado que estaba obsesionada con algo que Anabelle no logro entender y que estar sin hacerlo le provocaban ansias y debía regresar a su cuarto, lo más rápido posible.

Sus nudillos tocaron la puerta y a la primera esta se abrió, para su sorpresa, era Eliot el que había abierto con las mejillas llenas de pincelazos rojos por la sangre y la patillas del pelo húmedas, "_Esta era su obsesión?_" pensó con morbosidad, pero todos los pensamientos huyeron rápido pues Eliot abrió toda la puerta para evitar malos entendidos, dentro estaba Denisse sentada en el suelo usando la cama como respaldo, con una cara llena de impaciencia, sosteniendo algo con la mano.

"Quieres unírtenos?" le pregunto señalando la consola de XBOX 360, junto al televisor.

"Estoy pateando tu pequeño y hermoso trasero Ili, regresa ahora mismo!" Gritó Denisse que movía su pie descalzo con desesperación. "_Así que él es Ili!_" pensó Anabelle, "Disculpa mi actitud de ahora, Ani, pero sabes que no miento, aun así, prometo no decirlo de nuevo, pero si fueras un chico, realmente no te dejaría en paz y tendrías que dormir con el seguro de la puerta puesto" la pobre Anabelle termino sonrojada pero más de desesperación que de pena.

Eliot tiro una carcajada después de oír lo que Denisse había dicho, "No bromea, sabes con cuanto miedo duermo por la noche, tengo que sellar hasta las ventanas" Dijo sentándose en un sillón bola de color violeta que estaba junto a la cama, "Aunque si me permites decirte algo Anabelle, de manera personal hay algo que hace que te encuentre físicamente atractiva" concluyo quitándole pausa al juego.

"Oh por el ángel Eliot, siempre supe que eras gay, sin ofenderte Ani querida".

Anabelle suspiro, repentinamente aquello ya no le resultaba molesto, pero su cabeza subrayaba una y otra vez, las palabras "_físicamente atractiva._"

Recordó a que había ido primordialmente, "Eleonor me mando a decirte que saldríamos dentro de un rato, aunque no me dijo donde iremos" los ojos de Denisse destellaron repentinamente y una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes aprecio en sus boca, corrió a sacar unos shorts y una camisa.

"Siempre te sales con la tuya, mi laboriosa Apis1" le dijo Eliot, mientras ella se quitaba la ropa en frente de ellos, pero a él no pareció importarle en lo absoluto y siguió jugando, la cara de Anabelle estaba llena de asombró, Denisse sonrío al verla, poniéndose finalmente la camisa.

"No te lo dije Ani, completamente G-A-Y!" la última palabra la pronunció letra por letra, soltando una risita perversa.

"Simplemente, no presto atención a algo que no me interesa y que ya estoy cansado de ver, por otra parte…" volviendo a ver a la otra chica con picardía "por otra parte, si me parecería interesante ver algo, que nunca antes he visto." dijo finalmente guiñándole un ojo a Anabelle.

"No Eliot, no veras un hombre desnudo, es realmente una chica, así que no fantasees con ella" tomando del brazo a la pobre Anabelle que había estado dentro de una pequeña muestra de celos.

Denisse parecía esforzarse en llevarse bien con Anabelle, preguntaba todo lo que un adolescente normal preguntaba a otro." Sabes conducir Ani?" Ella sacudió la cabeza diciendo no "oh es verdad no hay carros en Idris, pero estoy segura que L.A te va a encantar, tiene de todo y cuando digo de todo es de todo!

Eleonor ya las esperaba en un sedan negro fuera del instituto "Yo adelante!" exclamo Denisse corriendo levemente, Anabelle le siguió con paso despreocupado "Tu andar me mata! Me dejas se tu novia por hoy? De seguro en el centro comercial las chicas me tendrá envidia" La sonrisa nerviosa de la pobre chica Goldsight, provoco risotadas de la conductora y su copiloto

El Centro comercial era inmenso, tiendas, departamento, zapatos, ropa una infinidad de cosas, Anabelle no lo supuso antes, pero todo había sido una trampa para que ella fuera su conejito de indias, Denisse la había hecho probarse infinidad de prendas femeninas desde ropa interior hasta sombreros, el mundo como lo conocía, ya le parecía lejano, mientras las otras dos parecían divertirse en cada tienda.

"Mira ese te queda perfecto, talla la preciosa cintura que tienes y no imagine que tuvieras" comentaba Denisse que estaba sentada con Eleonor en un sillón en la tienda por los vestidores.

"Es incómodo, demasiado ajustado me da calor, los colores son horrendos" con cada cosa que Anabelle se media, está no la encontraba de su agrado, pero a Denisse no le importaba y aun así la compraba.

"Creo que deberíamos llevarla a conocer los granizados," decía Eleonor que era la única que ayudaba a Anabelle con la carga.

"Granizados?" pregunto con el pelo en la cara, pero sosteniendo asombrosamente muchísimas de la bolsas llenas de las cosas que habían comprado.

"Si… van a encantarte!" La voz de Denisse era dulce y femenina, parecía como si cada palabra que dijera tenia impresa una melodía única, mientras su cabello castaño unos tonos más claros que el de Anabelle, estaba cubierto de ondas revueltas y sujeto solo adelante con una horquilla.

El Lugar se llamaba Smooth the Lip, era una cafetería enorme, las mesas y sillas poseían un diseño particular… Labios rojos, estaba atestado de personas, mundanos y submundo, Anabelle había tenido, muchas de sus primeras veces en los últimos días, primera vez que viaja, primera vez que sale de compras pero era su primera vez viendo submundos conviviendo tranquilamente con mundanos, la mesa que eligió Denisse estaba junto al gran aparador que separaba el lugar del pasillo del centro comercial.

"Niñas vuelvo en seguida, aún hay un par de cosas que necesito comprar, no me tardo" Eleonor parecía un poco desencajada con el lugar y de seguro había ido a otro lugar para tomar un café tranquilamente.

"Arrayan, fresa… oh! El de mango es delicioso, es mi favorito, deberías probarlo" El mudo asentimiento de Anabelle, provoco que Denisse se molestara "Podrías tratar de hablar un poco, de verdad eh tratado de congeniar contigo, pero me agobia que no hables, me hace sentir…" quedo cortada poniendo atención a la música que ponían en el lugar "olvídalo, me encanta esa canción, es genial no? Hace mucho que no las escuchaba"

"A quiénes?" pregunto, haciendo caso a lo que decía la otra chica, "ah las que cantan, te gusta su música? Yo las conozco, me refiero a que se quiénes son, F(x)2 no?"

Los ojos de Denisse brillaron levemente "Enserio las conoces? Interesante!, yo desde que vinimos a vivir aquí, no he vuelto a escuchar nada de ella, entiendes lo que dicen?"

"Un poco…, a mi mejor amiga, le gustaban, aunque solo vi poster de ellas y solo escuche de ellas, lo que ella cantaba" le contesto sonriendo tiernamente.

Después de conversar un rato la mesera llego con lo que habían pedido antes, Denisse estaba satisfecha, pues sentía que gracias a ella, Anabelle se sentía con confianza, los dos granizados de Mango sabían genial.

"Deberíamos llevarle uno a Ili, le gusta el de limón, siempre que venimos aquí…" En realidad Anabelle ya se había cansado de hablar por lo que solo la escuchaba, mirando a toda la gente, brujos, hombres lobos, mundanos, eran interesantes vivían una vida tranquila, bueno relativamente tranquila, del otro lado de la cafetería estaban tres adolescentes, dos de ellos reían y hablaban mientras que el otro chico solo los miraba, cuando iba a dejar de mirarlos observo una sombra que serpenteaba en la espalda del chico, y movimiento que este hacía, la sombra lo repetía.

"Denisse? Ves a aquel tipo de ahí" Ella contesto que sí y que estaba muy guapo además "_Tienes buen ojo_" le dijo con burla "No es a eso a lo que me refiero, tengo la sensación de que algo no va bien con el"

"Me parece de lo más normal, un mundano común y corriente" justo en lo que ellas lo veían, el chico giro su cabeza en dirección hacia la mesa donde estaba Anabelle y Denisse, se paró instintivamente, caminando majestuosamente hacia ellas.

Su cara era bien apuesta, sus ojos forrados de rabia eran de un color gris que contrastaban con la piel trigueña, sus cabellos tan castaños como los de Denisse que ondeaban desordenados unos largos otros cortos.

"Tienes algún problema?" dijo bruscamente el chico señalando el dedo a Anabelle "te gusto? Porque déjame decirte que no soy de los que soporta que un tipo me observe como si quisiera desnudarme," Denisse soltó una risita de burla para Anabelle, mientras esta observaba que mientras más se sulfuraba, mas grade se volvía la sombra tras él, "me estas escuchando imbécil?" El grito que soltó, provoco que todos en la cafetería volvieran a verlos.

"Ammón ya basta!" le dijo la chica con la que había estado en la mesa, sujetándolo del brazo descubierto a causa del centro que utilizaba, "no otra vez, por favor", este le aparto la mano de un solo tirón, empujándola un poco.

Anabelle desde pequeña había tenido complejo de santo defensor, y proteger al indefenso "Deberías de tener más cuidado de como tratas a tu propia amiga" le dijo con voz firme.

"Quien me lo dice? Una mariquita, que aparenta salir con una chica, para ocultar que es realmente un afeminado?" La sombra detrás de Ammón, parecía ondear como una llama de fuego.

"Oh por Dios, eres un homofóbico!" le dijo Denisse terminándose el granizado como si nada estuviera pasando "dicen que eso les pasa a los hombre que tienen miedo de convertirse en uno"

"Cállate perra" grito descontroladamente Ammón, pero ella solo lanzó una mirada arrogante y despreocupada, totalmente perdido en la rabia se abalanzo sombre Anabelle con puño tendido para partirle la cara, pero esta lo detuvo con la palma de su mano, aunque no pareciera.

Ella por el solo hecho de ser una Nefilim era el doble de rápida, el doble de fuerte y de lista, Ammón lazaba puñetazos desesperadamente esperando que más de alguno pudiera golpearla, pero lo único que logro fue tomar el cuello de la camisa de la chica, Anabelle sabía perfectamente que era lo que tenía que hacer, dio un paso adelante y lo tomo por los hombros para poderle dar un rodillazo justo en el estómago lo suficiente como para sacarle el aire pero no para dejarlo inconsciente, Ammón sintió como su antebrazo choco con el pecho de ella, y se percató de que poseía dos cosas que normalmente un hombre no tiene "_Una chica?" _se dijo así mismo asustado, las miradas de ambos chocaron, y él pudo ver, los rasgos femeninos que poseía Anabelle, pestañas largas y curvadas, barbilla pequeña, pómulos saltados, y unos ojos felinos que parecían tenerlo como un venado bajo la mira de un cazador, le sonto la camisa, la sombra había desaparecido pero parecía mareado, el otro chico que había estado con él en la mesa lo agarro de un brazo y chica que había tratado de disuadirlo, lo sostuvo del otro, salieron del lugar sin mediar palabra alguna, y todos los demás en el lugar siguieron en lo que estaban antes.

1 Apis = Abeja en Latín

2 F(x) = Girlband originaria de Corea del Sur


End file.
